Are You Real ?
by snowflake1825
Summary: Kai adalah sebuah robot super canggih yang didapat kyungsoo dari keisengannya ikut sebuah permainan lotre. kyungsoo sedikit risih dengan keberadaan Kai. tetapi sejalannya waktu kyungsoo tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kai. bagaimana jadinya jika Kai di tarik dari pabrik dan kyungsoo bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Kai?
1. Chapter 1

Are you real?

.

Snowflake 1825

.

Chapter 1 : meet you

.

''kyungsoo-ah! Aku punya 2 tiket lotre,kau mau satu?''

'' lotre? Yang benar saja Baekyun untuk apa aku ikutan lotre? Itu hanya membuang sia sia waktu dalam hidupku ini'' ujarnya demikian.

''eyy apa salah nya eoh? Hadiahnya lumayan kau tahu,boneka pintar yang hampir mirip manusia.'' Senggol sikut baekyun membuat kyungsoo sedikit tidak focus.

'' itu hanya sebuah boneka Baek'' dengan santai nya kyungsoo berkata

''kau tidak mau ada yang membantu masak atau hanya sekedar menjemur pakai dirumah mu atau menjadi teman ngobrol ketika kau bosan,kau tidak mau ?'' hening seketika. Kyungsoo sejenak berfikir betul juga apa yang di katakan baekhyun. Apa salahnya jika aku ikut lotre.

'' baiklah,berikan itu kepada ku.''

Boneka super canggih katanya? Aku hanya ingin ikut dalam kebodohan ini. Peluang ku untuk menang sangat kecil.

.

.

.

Kedip cahaya lampu kamera kian menerpa wajah laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Pemotretan bukan hal yang sulit,iya bukan ?.

'' Tuan muda'' ucap sekertaris Ahn '' anda tidak ingin beristirahat sejenak? Anda telihat lelah sekali tuan muda''

'' tidak,aku suka bidang ini. Ini tidak membosankan. '' menjadi model utama untuk produk boneka canggih keluaran perusahaan ayahnya sendiri tentu mudah bagi Jongin. Paras tampan,tinggi,dan kulit nya yang eksotik itu sudah membuat siapa saja akan terpana hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

'' aku lebih suka seperti ini dari pada duduk berjam jam dengan berkas berkas aneh yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti itu apa. Dan pada akhir nya kau yang mengerjakannya sekertaris Ahn,bagaimana jika kau saja yang mnejadi direktur nya sekertaris Ahn? Kurasa kau cocok'' dengan santainya Jongin berkata demikian

''selera humor anda lumayan juga tuan muda'' dengan tertawa yang di sengaja tentunya '' tetapi saya tidak cocok sebagai direktur,tuan muda'' pipi merona .

Siapa yang akan tahu jika pewaris tunggal Kim Corp. yang akan menjadi model boneka canggih ini. Bukankah public tidak tahu siapa anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan termaju no.1 di korea selatan ini? Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia.

.

.

.

*ting tong*

"kiriman paket!''

Bell terus berbunyi tetapi kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan tamu masuk. Oh ayolah ini hari sambtu dan ada tamu sepagi ini ?

''kiriman paket!''

*ting tong* *ting tong*

'' aish siapa ajussihi gila yang ingin bertamu kerumah ku'' dengan masih menggosok mata nya dan mengambil air putih di dapur. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu depan.

''kiriman paket! Selamat pagi,ada kiriman paket untuk anda'' tukang pos memberi bukusan yang sangat besar melebihi tubuh kyungsoo sendiri.

Dan kini semburan air dari mulut kyungsoo tepat sararan. Betapa terkejut nya ia mendapatkan kiriman paket sebesar ini. Ia mulai curiga,apa ada seorang penggemar rahasia nya mengirimkan kulkas untuk nya,atau sebuah kemari pakaian,atau bisa jadi sebuah bom rakitan?! Oh kyungsoo bagaimana kau bisa berfikir demikian.

'' tolong tanda tangan disini-dan disini juga'' kyungsoo hanya mematuhi perkataan tukang pos itu karena masih bingung,benda apa sebenarnya ini. Tidak lucu jika ini bom sungguhan dan kyungsoo mati muda hanya karena hal .itu tidak lucu.

Kyungsoo membawa paket besar nya itu kedalam rumah. Dan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah suatu mimpi. Tertera merek dan kyungsoo pasti tahu benda apa ini. Tidak,tidak mungkin. Ia tidak menang lotre atau undiah apapun. Mana mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan robot manusia ini?

Dan pada saat itu,ponsel kyungsoo bergetar. Terlihat 1 pesan masuk

' _From : Baekhyunie_

 _Soo-ah! Aku menang lotre! Hadiah nya sudah sampai rumah bukan? Kkkk~ umma ku tidak suka ada robot rumah tangga di rumah. Dari pada kubuang lebih baik ku berikan padamu. Kau suka? Kkkk~ aku penasan bagaimana muka robot itu. Have fun!'_

''yak! BAEKHYUN-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH apa yang harus kulakukan dengan boneka ini pabbo! Seenak nya saja mengirim robot kerumah orang aishhh'' histeris kyungsoo kepada baekhyun via telepon.

''kkkk~ umma ku tidak suka ada robot itu. Dari pada ku tahu harga bonekaitu? Bisa bermilyaran kau tahu.''

'' aku juga tahu baekhyun,karena aku bekerja dalam prusahaan dimana robot itu di buat meskipun aku bukan dibidang itu tetapi aku juga tahu desas desus nya baek-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah'' seperti nya asap sudah mulai membumbung di atas kepala kyungsoo.

''kkk~ yasudah,coba sekali kau hidupkan boneka itu.''

'' bahkan aku belum membuka nya dari bungkusnya baekhyun,kau tahu,ku kira itu bom''

Tawa sumringah terdengan jelas dari dalam telepon.

.

.

.

''bagaimana aku bisa menghidupkan robot ini? Tunggu sebentar… robot ini seorang namja? Okay bahkan aku tidak pernah mengira akan mempunyai benda seperti ini dirumah.''

Kyungsoo berputar mengelilingi robot itu. Sungguh sempurna. Entah apa apa yang sedang kyungsoo pikirkan,tetapi ini benar benar menakjubkan. Robot yang kyungsoo bayangkan tidak seperti apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Berparas tampan,bertubuh tinggi,dan tentu saja tubuh yang atletis. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa apa saat ini. Tak sengaja kyungsoo menyentuh tangan robot itu dan yang terjadi…

'' halo, saya robot masa depan,Kai. Silangkan sebutkan nama anda untuk melulai program'' robot itu hidup hanya dengan sensor di tangannya.

''jadi robot ini bisa bicara… baiklah kai,aku kyungsoo''

'' downloading program upgrade '' kai menutup matanya.

'' bahkan dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.'' Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Kai yang sedang meng-upgrade diri nya sendiri lalu pergi kedapur untuk memasak sarapannya.

.

'' apa yang harus ku masak hari? Ah! Sepertinya sup kimchi dengan nasi hangat boleh juga '' lelaki bermata bulat ini mulai memasak. Dan tanpa dugaan… .

'' kau terlalu banyak menuangkan saus tomat,butuh bantuan '' Kai tiba tiba sudah ada di samping kyungsoo dengan meletakkan kedua dangan di ujung meja untuk menopak badannya.

'' KAU SIAPA?! AAAAAA UMMAAAAAAAA! '' Dengan sigap kyungsoo memegang sudit yang sedang ia pengang seperti pedang.

'' TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU! HUAAA UMMAAA'' kyungsoo panic seperti habis melihat hantu. Dengan wajah nya imut jika panic seperti ini akan terlihat lebih menggemaskan bukan? Kkk~

Kai hanya melihat dengan ekspresi kebingungan '' aku,Kai…hahahaha''

Kyungsoo mulai menatap orang yang ada do depannya. ''AISH apa yang kaulakukan di dapur eoh? Tunggu… kau bisa berbicara?''

'' Kai bisa berbicara,kyungsoo-ah '' kai hanya menahan tertawa nya melihat kini mata kyungsoo membesar.

''a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!'' kyungsoo terkejut ketika kai seperti ingin memeluknya.

'' mengambil saus cabai ''

'' u-untuk apa? Aku yang ingin sarapan bukan ayolah jauhkan dirimu dari diriku,cepat!'' kai menaruh saus itu ketempat nya semula dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo di dapur.

'' hhaahh membuat jantungan saja…'' kyungsoo bernajak dari dapur lalu ke ruang makan. Dan… kai sudah berada di meja makan.

'kenapa dia harus ada dimeja .'

Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang. Sedikit rishi karena kini ia makan dengan orang lain atau… lebih tepatnya dengan benda lain(?)

'' k-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?'' kyungsoo sedikit rishi dengan tatapan Kai yang Sedaris tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

''aku suka melihatmu makan '' detik itu kyungsoo mulai menyadari sesuatu.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _''a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!'' kyungsoo terkejut ketika kai seperti ingin memeluknya._

 _'' mengambil saus cabai ''_

 _'' u-untuk apa? Aku yang ingin sarapan bukan ayolah jauhkan dirimu dari diriku,cepat!'' kai menaruh saus itu ketempat nya semula dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo di dapur._

 _'' hhaahh membuat jantungan saja…'' kyungsoo bernajak dari dapur lalu ke ruang makan. Dan… kai sudah berada di meja makan._

 _'kenapa dia harus ada dimeja .'_

 _Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang. Sedikit rishi karena kini ia makan dengan orang lain atau… lebih tepatnya dengan benda lain(?)_

 _'' k-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?'' kyungsoo sedikit rishi dengan tatapan Kai yang Sedaris tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun._

 _''aku suka melihatmu makan '' detik itu kyungsoo mulai menyadari sesuatu._

.

Are You Real?

.

Your reviews are my spirit to write this fanfic J

.

Snowflake1825

.

Chapter 2 : hello.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan sarapannya dengan damai meskipun sedikit risih dengan robot baru nya tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari meja makan. Dan kai pun begitu.

'' Kai! '' kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan membuat kai terkejut.

''apa kyungsoo marah? Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi emosi kyungsoo saat ini '' wajah kebingungan Kai membuat kyungsoo menelan emosi nya bulat bulat.

Kyungsoo merik nafas dan membuang nya keras keras '' tidak,aku,tidak,marah''

''tetapi wajah mu menunjukkan emosi yang sangat berlebihan,apakah kai melakukan kesalahan?''

'' YAK! BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU''

'' aku hanya ingin melihat kyungsoo lebih dekat'' kai berjalan lebih dekat hingga hampir tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

''y-yak! A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau terprogram u-untuk membunuh pe-pemilikmu?''

Lalu…

'' *niiiit* start program upgrade '' kai berdiri seperti benar benar seperti patung,menutup mata nya dan mulai meng-upgrade dirinya sendiri.

'' ah… hampir saja tapi tunggu… apa dia ingin membunuhku atau men…ciumku? Aish ada apa dengan diriku!'' kyungsoo merlari kedapur dan ingin segera melupakan kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

'' hey…kyungsoo-ah bagaimana hadiahmu ? menyenangkan? '' ucap baekhyun di sela makan siang mereka.

'' apa yang membuatku menyenangkan ah? Dia selalu membuatku jantungan,lalu kenapakau sengaja mengirim kan robot itu padaku? Jelas jelas itu punyamu" tuntut kyungsoo.

''kkkk~ sudahlah terima saja,anggap saja itu hadiah dariku karena kau sudah bekerja keras? Hahahaha'' tawa lepas baekhyun.

'' memang nya seperti apa robot itu? Aku hanya membayangkan robot itu berbentuk besar dengan kabel diamana seperti baru setengan jadi dan hanya emiliki sensor gerak.''

'' tadi nya aku berfikir demikian baek ''

'' lalu apa yang terjadi?'' baekhyun berbicara sambal begitu antusia mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu.

'' yang perlu kau ketahui adalah,dia seperti manusia dan bisa berbicara'' dengan santai nya kyungsoo mengatakanhal itu kepada baekhyun dan alhasil air yang sedang baekhyun berhasil tersembur keluar.

'SOO-AH APA KAU SEDANG SAKIT?! '' baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan sahabat nya itu.

'' aku sehat baekhyun bahkan kemarin dia hampir menciumku,entah apa maksud nya mungkin ia sedang mengaktifkan system indentifikasi wajah.'' Kyungsoo melanjutkan makannya.

'' jadi ituyang membuatmu jantungan? Kukira dia hampir membunuhmu aish ''

'' tadi nya ku berfikir seperti itu tetapi tiba tiba dia meng-upgrade diri nya sendiri. Itu sedikit membuat ku lega. ''

.

.

.

'' Tuan muda,'' ucap sekertaris Ahn '' kita sudah sampai '' sekertaris Ahn menghentikan mobil di depan gerbang rumah mewah itu dan membangunkan tuan muda nya.

'' ah? Sudah sampai rumah ? sekertaris Ahn bisa aku tidur di mobil,akum malas ke kamar ku. Sangat jauh dari sini.'' Keluh Jongin. Tertu sesuatu yang melelahkan jika kantuk menerjang dan harus ke kamar nya sendiri. Bayangkan saja jika kau tinggal rumah besar seperti ini.

'' tentu saja,jika anada ingin pegal pegal di keesokan harinya,tuan''

Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyadarkan diri nya. Ia sangat lelah sehabis pemotretan untuk design robot yang perusahaan ayahnya ia buat.

'' saya akan mengantarkan anda kekamar tuan,''

'' kau tahu sekertaris Ahn? Pemotretan lebih melelahkan dari pada duduk tenang di meja kerja ku'' ucap jongin semabari merka berjalan menuju kamar Ahn hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

'' selamat dating ke rumah,kyungsoo'' tanpa dugaan kai sudah ada di balik pintu.

''aaaa! Aish kau mengagetkan ku Apa kau terprogram untuk membuat pemilik mu jantungan? ''

Dan lagi lagi Kai hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi bertanya tanya dan sekaligus polos nya itu.

'' okay,'' kyungsoo menarik dan membuang nafas nya. '' Kai,terima kasih sudah menyambutku dirumah'' kyungsoo membuat senyum terpaksa.

''Kai bisa membantu,kyungsoo terlihat sangat lelah'' Kai berjalan mendekati kyungsoo.

''a-apa lagi yang ingin k-kau lakukan? '' kyungsoo melangkah mundur.

'' memelukmu,Kai tahu,jika seseorang sedang kelelelahan,mereka akan menjadi lebih baik jika mereka di peluk.''

'' ta-tapi ka-'' pelukan kai berhasil membuat kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

'' kai,'' ucap kyungsoo ''hhm?''

''kau terbuat dari metal,besi dan perunggu tetapi kenapa kau sangat hangat ? ''

'' aku terbuat dari bahan bahan khusus dan itu yang membuat ku istimewa''

''ck! Ternyata robot juga menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah,aku mandi,singkirkan badan mu dari ku Kai.'' Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar nya.

'' kyungsoo-ya,'' kai menahan tangan kyungsoo '' jangan pergi,Kai takut sendirian ''

'' YAK! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MERASA KAN TAKUT KAI? KAU MULAI TIDAK MASUK AKAL''

''aku sudah terprogram untuk bisa merasakan takut,sama seperti pembuatku.'' Kai mulai membuat ekspresi sedih.

''ku mohon.'' Kai menundukkan kepalanya. ''aku takut sendirian.''

'' boleh duduk di kamarku. Aku ingin mandi,dan jangan beranikan dirimu membuka pintu kamar mandinya atauaku kana menekan tombol powermu.'' Anggukan kecil kai membuat kyungsoo seperti memiliki adik laki-laki. Meski pun kai tercipta dengan design laki-laki berumur 23 tahun,tingkahnya seperti seperti 15 tahun.

Kai duduk di tempat tidur kyungsoo.

''argh,kai! Kenapa terus menatap ku kemana pun aku pergi,tatap pintu itu dan jangan mengubah pandangan mu hingga aku selesai mandi!'' dan tentu saja kai mematuhi apa kata pemiliknya.

.

.

.

'' tuan muda,sarapan anda sudah siap. '' seorang pelayan muda membukakan tirai kamar. Dan menunduk hormat untuk meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar jongin. ''aish si hitam itu,masih tewas saja dia pagi pagi seperti ini. He is not a morning person broh''

tentu siapa lagi,Park Chanyeol, teman semasa kecil nya jongin. Jangan heran jika Chanyeol bisa keluar masuk sesukanya di kediaman presdir Kim. Bagaimana tidak bisa bulak balik kekamar jongin lalu kerumah nya lagi. Rumah mereka sangat amat dekat. Bahkan Mr. Kim dan Mr. Park menjalin kerjasama dalam pembuatan robot canggih itu.

'' jongin-ah ayo bangun,aku lapar,ayo kita diam diam pergi keluar hanya sekedar membeli kue ikan atau tteobokki di warung dekat pasar'' chanyeol menggoyang goyang kan tubuh jongin.

''aah,suruh saja pelayan memasakan sesuatu,aku masih ingin tidur chan'' jongin meletakan bantal di atas kepalanya.

''ck! Kau ini,yasudah aku bilang ke appa mu jika minggu lalu kita pergi ke warung soju untuk minum.''

''pabbo! Kau juga akan di marahi pabbo!'' dan saat itu perut jongin mngeluarkan suara.

''tuh kan sudah ku bilang,kau itu ,cuci mukamu dan kita kabur lewat jalan rahasia yang sering kita lewati.'' Chanyeol menarik tubuh jongin menuju kamar mandi.

.

''kenapa banyak sekali penjaga di rumah jongin-ah,seperti minggu kemarin tidak seperti ini,aku seperti membawa kabur anak mafia,ya ampun'' keluh chanyeol

'' entahlah,setelah appaku pulang dari amerika,penjagaan semakin ketat.''

Mereka menyusuri kebun belakang rumah jongin dan berakhir langsung di dekat pasar.

''aku masih bingung kenapa appa ku tidak meperbolehkanku keluar rumah,ayolah aku sudah 23 tahun.''ucap jongin.

Mereka melawati jalan raya menuju pasar. Banyak sekali orang orang disana. Tentu mereka tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran jongin dan chanyeol. karena mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenar nya mereka.

''tetapi setidak nya kau bisa pergi EHEM pemotretan bukan? Aku iri padamu,padahal lebih tampan diriku hahaha'' chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

''kau iri,hahahahahahaha 20 tahun kita tumbuh bersama dan baru sekarang kau iri padaku? Chanyeol-ah,ketampanan itu muncul dari dalam.''

'' eeyy bicara apa kau ini hahahaha ''

.

.

.

Kai masih setia menatap pintu itu. Kyungsoo melihat dari celah pintu kamar mandinya.

'' masih di posisi yang sama. Bagus,dia robot yang patuh. ''

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka,dalah hitungan detik,sensor gerak Kai langsung melihat kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan melanjut kan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ayolah kyungsoo dia hanya sebuah robot,mengapa kau terus mengganggapnya manusia? Tenang kyungsoo,tenang.

'' kyungsoo butuh bantuan? Kai bisa memilihkan baju yang bagus untuk di pakai tidur. Selama kyungsoo pergi,Kai sudah melihat pakaian kyungsoo. Dan juga merapihkannya'' dengan segera Kai berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

'' e-eh apa yang-'' kyungsoo terdiam,merasa kan kehangatan dada Kai,dia terbuat dari bahan metal murni tetapi bagaimana bisa sehangat ini. Apa dia memiliki pemanas di dalam mesin nya. entah lah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…


	3. Chapter 3

_Kai masih setia menatap pintu itu. Kyungsoo melihat dari celah pintu kamar mandinya._

'' _masih di posisi yang sama. Bagus,dia robot yang patuh. ''_

 _Pintu kamar mandi terbuka,dalah hitungan detik,sensor gerak Kai langsung melihat kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan melanjut kan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ayolah kyungsoo dia hanya sebuah robot,mengapa kau terus mengganggapnya manusia? Tenang kyungsoo,tenang._

'' _kyungsoo butuh bantuan? Kai bisa memilihkan baju yang bagus untuk di pakai tidur. Selama kyungsoo pergi,Kai sudah melihat pakaian kyungsoo. Dan juga merapihkannya'' dengan segera Kai berjalan menuju lemari pakaian._

'' _e-eh apa yang-'' kyungsoo terdiam,merasa kan kehangatan dada Kai,dia terbuat dari bahan metal murni tetapi bagaimana bisa sehangat ini. Apa dia memiliki pemanas di dalam mesin lah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Are You Real?

.

Snowflake1825

.

Chapter 3 : be with you

.

.

.

''tuan muda,'' pelayan itu membuka pintu kamar.

'' tuan muda? Sarapan anda sudah—TUAN MUDA?! '' pelayan itu menarik selimut dan terkejut dengan jongin tidak ada di kasurnya.

''sstt… pelankan suaramu ahjumma… kau membuatku jantungan'' ucap Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

''astaga tuan muda,maaf saya.''pelayan itu memnundukkan badannya.

Dan beruntung saja,jongin tidak di curigai.

.

Mobil audi hitam melaju di jalan utama kota seoul. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya melihat kakak sendiri jika sedang bekerja? Kkk~

'' kita sudah sampai tuan.'' Mobil audi itu berhenti.

Kaki jenjang jongin berjalan menyusuri kerumunan orang lalu lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pegawai kantor. Tidak ada yang membungkuk hormat ketika mereka melihat jongin. Oh ayolah kalian sedang bertemu langsung dengan anak presdir Kim corp.

'' anda sudah tumbuh dengan seiringnya waktu hingga orang orang tidak mengenali anda''

7 tahun di negeri paman sam memang sudah membuat jongin banyak berubah.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan menuju kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan pergerakan Kai. Kyungsoo hanya memakai baju mandi itu terkejut merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

''e-eh apa yang-'' kyungsoo tahu,itu pasti Kai. Tetapi kali ini kyungsoo memilih diam. Tidak ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menolak sentuhan ini.

'' Kai ingin memilihkan baju untuk kyungsoo tidur nanti.'' Mungkin Kai sudah di rancang sedemikian rumit hingga ia memiliki suara yang menurut kyungsoo itu sangat memabukkan.

'' tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri.''kyungsoo bergegas kekamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang ia ambil asal saja dari lemari. Bagaimana ini? Bahkan tomat saja kalah merah dari pada pipi kyungsoo saat ini. Dan tentu saja tindakan kyungsoo membuat Kai mengeluarkan ekspresi kebingungannya lagi.

.

'' kyungsoo sudah selesai ?'' tanya Kai setelah kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi.

'' sudah ''

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7.30 malam,setidak nya kyungsoo ingin bermalas malasan di depan tivi dan berakhir dengan tidur di sofa.

''kyungsoo tidak ingin tidur ? kyungsoo ingin kemana ? '' kai terus menerus menuturkan pertanyaan.

Kenapa robot ini sangat crewet,umpat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin membalikan badannya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Kai,namun…

''Starting Download New Program '' kai kembali menutup matanya. Baiklah,Kai sedang meng-upgrade diri nya lagi. Setidaknya kyungsoo tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lantai bawah tumah nya. Mengambil remote tivi dan menyalakan.

''sepertinya minum segelas susu nikmat juga''

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kyungsoo tertidur di sofa. Bahkan di hari terakhir kerja seperti ini. Rasa kantuk sudah menerpa kyungsoo. Alhasil ia sudah siap terlelap dalam alam mimpi nya.

'' completed downloading new program '' kai membuka matanya. Dirinya panik,tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di kamarnya.

Kai menuruni anak tangga dan menemukan kyungsoo sudah terlelap di atas sofa dengan tivi yang masih menyala.

''ey…dia itu…'' Kai tersenyum simpul hanya dengan melihat posisi kyungsoo saat ini. Melihat tidur damainya kyungsoo saat ini membuat Kai tidak ingin membangunkan meilik nya itu. Ide muncul dari dalam mesinnya(?)

Kai menggendong kyungsoo dengan _bridal style._ tentu saja kyungsoo menyadari pergerakan aneh ini. Kai berniat ingin membawa kyungsoo ke kamarya. Kyungsoo membuka sedikit matanya.

''k-kai?'' kai yang hanya fokus berjalan menaiki tangga mendengar kyungsoo berbicara lemah.

''apa?'' tidak ada jawaban lagi dari kyungsoo. Dan kini benar benar tidak ada pemberontakan dari kyungsoo,kyungsoo nyaman jika seperti ini.

Kai membuka pintu dan berniat membaringkan kyungsoo di tempat tidur dan ingin men-charge dirinya.

''Kai…'' panggil kyungsoo,mengetahui jika kai akan pergi dari kamarnya.

''apa ada,kyungsoo ?'' kai menyadari kyungsoo memegang tangannya.

''kenapa kau membopong ku kemari?''

Mendengar pertanyaan dari kyungsoo,kai dudu di samping tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan kyungsoo.

''aku sudah terprogram untuk menjaga pemilikku dengan baik,aku sudah memperbaharui kosa kataku dan perilaku agar kyungsoo nyaman jika bersamaku,'' masih menjadi pertanyaan di dalam benak kyungsoo,kenapa Kai tercipta dengan suara yang sangat EHEM sexy baginya.

Tidak ada jawab dari kyungsoo. Kai menganalisis jika kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Kai perlahan melepas gengaman tangannya. Di pojok ruangan sudah ada charger khusus untuk Kai. Kai menutup matanya.

'' start charging '' .

.

.

.

''Hyung!'' Jongin membuka pintu ruang kerja kakak nya.

''astaga! Kau siapa?! ''

'' aku adikmu direktur Kim Seo Joon,eeey Hyung seperti melihat hantu saja.-_-''

'' oh come on,I will never forget my brother face even he get plastic sugery hahaha '' mereka berpelukan bagaikan kakak dan adik yang terpisahkan sekian tahun haha.

'' kapan kau pulang dari amerika huh? Hyung sampai tidak tahu menahu jika kau sudah pulang ''

'' hyung saja yang tidak pernah pulang kerumah utama,baru seminggu yang lalu''

'' hyung dengar kau jadi model untuk kerangka robot buatan perusahaan ayah? Eyy kenapa dia tidak memanggilku saja untuk menjadi model,kakak itu seharusnya lebih tampan dari pada adiknya,karena aku farental 1 dan kau farental 2'' tawa ceria terdengar menggema dari ruangan direktur Kim Seo Joon.

''ah hyung ini sama saja seperti chanyeol,kalian terus saja iri dengan ketampanan ku ini.'' Tetap saja Jongin membanggakan ketampanannya. Memang bisa di bilang jongin tampan,dengan kulitnya yang eksotik,tubuh yang atletis membuat siapa saja akan terpikat hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja.

'' kau sudah melihat robot nya hyung? Kau akan terpukau melihatnya'' ucap jongin.

'' tentu saja,bukankah itu sudah terjual? ''

'' SUDAH TERJUAL?! SIAPA YANG MEMBELINYA HYUNG?! '' jongin histeris mendengar perkataan kakak nya itu.

''sstt… pelankan suaramu,3 hari yang lalu sudah terjual,ya aku tahu itu hanya dibuat 1 unit tetapi siapayang membelinya? Hyung tidak tahu.'' Begitu penuturan seo joon.

''aku benar benar penasaran hyung~ ''

.

.

.

Snowflake1825

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

 **HULA EVERYBADEEEH *apa ini?* snowflake hadir lageee,*ohok-ohok* gimana ceritanya? Baguskan? BAGUSKAN? #cerita nya maksa #di hajar masa. Bagi yang bertanya tanya asli nya Kim Seo Joon,kakaknya jongin di situ siapa,anggap saja si Park Seo Joon,insya allah ff ini bakal di update setiam malem jum'at :v. thank you banget para reader yang udah mau review ff ini,once again BIG THANKS BANGET YEHET. REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGAT KU BUAT LANJUTIN FF INI. GOMAWO *BOWING***


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

'' _kau sudah melihat robot nya hyung? Kau akan terpukau melihatnya'' ucap jongin._

'' _tentu saja,bukankah itu sudah terjual? ''_

'' _SUDAH TERJUAL?! SIAPA YANG MEMBELINYA HYUNG?! '' jongin histeris mendengar perkataan kakak nya itu._

'' _sstt… pelankan suaramu,3 hari yang lalu sudah terjual,ya aku tahu itu hanya dibuat 1 unit tetapi siapayang membelinya? Hyung tidak tahu.'' Begitu penuturan seo joon._

'' _aku benar benar penasaran hyung~ ''_

.

.

.

Are You Real ?

.

Snowflake1825

.

Thank for your reviews in this fanfic

.

Chapter 4 : need U?...

.

.

.

Suasana tenang di kediaman Mr. Park membuat chanyeol tidak sabar ingin segera berangkat bekerja. Mungkin sudah saat nya ia mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Di besar di keluarga konglomerat dan di limpahi kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua nya,tidak membuat chanyeol bermanja manja di rumah hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu main game atau makan makanan apa yang ia mau. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia bisa saja melakukannya.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ruang kerjanya. Banyak pegawai yang mengosipkan anak tunggal presdir Park akan bekerja di perusahaan computer terbesar di korea selatan itu. Dan benar saja, kini mereka melihat anak presdir melangkah gagah menuju ruang kerjanya. Berparas tampan dan berbadan atletis membuat chanyeol semakin sempurna dengan setelan jas yang ia kenakan. Sedikit canggung memang melihat begitu banyak karyawan di perusahaan ayahnya. Belum lagi ia harus menghapal nama nama dewan direksi. Bagaimana jika ia salah menyebutkan nama ? entahlah. Hanya chanyeol dan tuhan yang tahu.

''saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini. Saya izin pamit tuan muda'' ucap sopir pribadi chanyeol, tuan Lee.

''tunggu, bukankah tuan Lee menjadi sekertarisku bukan?'' ucap chanyeol polos.

''tuan muda, sudah menjadi kewajiban ku untuk mengantar anda kemanapun anda mau,bukan menjadi sekertaris anda''

Tuan Lee meninggalkan ruangan dengan diam. Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Mungkin nanti sekertaris nya akan datang. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, lalu chanyeol harus berbuat apa sekerang? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja. Ia hanya duduk santai disini.

''apa aku harus berjalan jalan sebentar? Tidak ada salahnya aku mengelilingi kantor ini sudah lama aku tidak disini,'' chanyeol mengambil jas dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Chanyeol membuka pintu berlapis batu marmer itu dan menemukan lelaki ramping yang sedang membawa segunung berkas yang harus di kerjakan chanyeol

"Aigoo kenapa aku harus menjadi sekertaris anak presdir itu. Betapa merepotkan!" Ucap lelaki berjari lentik itu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa atasannya berada di depan nya sekarang ini.

Chanyeol yang hanya bisa diam dan memberikan jalan untuk lelaki itu memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan setumpuk berkas berkas.

"Aigoo berat sekali ini, dimana direktur baru itu? Ya ampun " Sekertaris itu menaruh berkas itu di meja kerja chanyeol.

Chayeol yang sedari tadi melihat sekertaris barunya. Dengan tatapan terkejut melihat sekertaris baru nya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut. Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan akan mempunyai sekertaris seperti ini. Memiliki penampilan menarik-bagi chanyeol- tunggu... dia namja? Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika dia namja. Cantik. Itu yang terpintas di pikiran chanyeol saat ini.

Sekertaris itu tidak menyadari kehadiran chanyeol. Seketika lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh dan...

"ASTAGA! KAU PRIA TAMPAN DARI MANA?!" Byun Baekhyun terkejut melihat pria tampan di depannya. *dasar cabe emang #Author di lempar panci*

"Kau?...siapa?" Chanyeol masih bertanya tanya. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki sekertaris secantik ini.

"Saya Sekertaris Byun. Saya sedang menunggu direktur baru disini. Anda?" Baekhyun canggung.

"Aku? Aku Park Chanyeol. Hah? Direktur? Omona... appa memberiku jabatan direktur? Daebakk" ucap chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah tewas di tempat sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengan anak presdir Park. Dan dia tidak sopan didepan atasannya. habis kau byun ~

"Maafkan saya Tuan muda,saya...saya tidak jika anda berada disini. "

" tuan muda? oh ayolah kita bukan berada di rumahku. Semua pelayan memanggil ku Tuan. Bahkan sekertarisku juga? Nama ku PARK punya bukan TUAN MUDA" Geram chanyeol.

"Tetapi mereka semua pelayan anda. Tentu saja mereka harus memanggil anda demiki-"

"Sekertaris Byun,sepertinya aku harus membuat peraturan di antara kita. Satu: jangan pernah panggilaku TUAN MUDA,Dua :tidak ada kata 'saya','anda' atau kata kata formal lainnya." Ucap chanyeol.

"Tapi-"

"Hari ini kau sudah resmi menjadi sekertarisku. Tidak ada kata tapi dan tidak ada penolakan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dalam tunduk hormat nya.

"Angkat kepalamu,kita harus _bekerja_ bukan?"

.

.

.

Masih pukul 3 pagi.

"One hundred precent charging." Kai sudah selesai mengisi ulang tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya. Dan berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat ia semula.

Kai melihat kyungsoo masih tertidur lelap di balik selimut pororonya. Ia tersenyum sekilas melihat ekspresi kyungsoo. Kenapa kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak laki laki kedinginan di tengah malam.

Kai sudah tercipta dengan otak yang hampir sama dengan manusia. Bergitu pun cara pemikirannya. Memang Kai sudah dipasangkan pakaian untuk nya dari pabrik, tapi Kai merasa bosan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Mungkin jika kyungsoo bangun nanti Kai akan mengatakan jika ia bosan dengan pakaiannya.

Bukan menjadi masalah besar bagi kai untuk melalukan beberapa pekerjaan rumah. Ia sudah terprogram untuk melakukan itu semua. Kai mulai membersihkan debu yang ada di ruang tamu. Merapihkan pakaian yang sudah kyungsoo setrika dan membawa nya ke lemari pakaian kyungsoo. Ia cepat dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Kai akan mengerjakannya sebelum kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya.

.

Bel alarm berdering keras di kamar tidur kyungsoo. Sudah pukul 5.30. kyungsoo yang menyadari alrm nya berbunyi. Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya. Menyadari tentang apa yang terjadi semalam, kyungsoo menatap keseluruh ruangan. Tidak ada Kai disana. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempaat tidur nya turun kebawah. Ia tidak menemukan kai dimana mana.

''Kai? Kai?'' kyungsoo melihat sosok Kai di dapur dari kejauhan. tapi untuk apa Kai berada di dapur sepagi ini?

''Kai? Kau sedang apa?'' tanya kyungsoo.

Kai yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan membereskan perabotan dapur,kini menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo di belakang nya.

''kyungsoo sudah bangun? Selamat pagi Kyungie~'' senyuman lebar di unjukan Kai.

''apa kau bilang? Kyungie,panggilan macam apa itu…''

'' itu panggilan dariku untukmu kyungsoo'' kai membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya tadi.

''kau sedang membereskan itu semua?'' tanya kyungsoo mengintip di balik bahu Kai. Kai lebih tinggi 7 cm dari kyungsoo jadi wajar saja kyungsoo seperti penguin kecil jika bersama Kai.

''ya, kyungsoo ingin di buatkan apa? Kai bisa membantu.''

''ah? Tidak, aku ingin mandi. Sarapannya nanti saja'' kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian di dapur.  
.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang kerja baru Park Chanyeol. sudah 6 jam chanyeol duduk ditempatnya dan hanya memandangi sekertarisnya bekerja. Ya,chanyeol yang meminta sendiri jika ia ingin saatu ruangan dengan sekertarisnya. Perasaan sedikit canggung diantara mereka berdua mulai menguar. Entah karena mereka baru pertama bertemu atau mereka tidak memberanikan diri berbicara satu sama lain sela waktu kerja.

'' sekertaris Byun?,'' ucap chanyeol,memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

''ne,Direktur Par- maksudku…chanyeol?''

'' masih adakah berkas yang bisa ku kerjakan,aku bosan''

''tidak ada,semuanya sudah anda kerjakan tadi.''

''oke,kau berbicara formal lagi sekertaris Byun…''

''maafkan saja,sudah sewajarnya saya harus berbicara formal di dalam kantor,karena itu tuntutan pekerjaan saya. Mungkin di luar kantor anda bisa berbicara dengan saya dengan Bahasa yang lebih santai'' begitu penuturan Baekhyun.

'' baiklah jika itu mau mu. ''

.

Chanyeol hanya duduk dan menunggu waktu pulang kantor. Terkadang ia berjalan jalan mengililingi ruangan kerjanya yang bisa di bilang cukup besar untuk seukuran ruangan kerja.

Pukul 4.50 PM

''Direktur Park,tugas saya sudah selesai. Jadwal anda untuk esok rapat dengan dewan direksi dan sesudah itu waktu adalah milik anda. Anda bisa pulang sesudah rapat.''

'' hanya itu? Waaah kau hebat sekertaris Byun''

''saya hanya menjalan tugas saya,sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang kerja.'' Ucap Baekhyun menatap jam dinding.

''saya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya. Saya izin pulang lebih dulu'' Baekhyun mengambil mantel na dan tas kerjanya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar,tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang menahan lengannya.

''sekertaris Byun?,''

''n-ne? direktur Park?''

''aku belum mengetahui nama panjang mu''

''eh? Mm.. Byun Baekhyun imnida,selamat malam direktur Prk saya izin pulang'' dengan cepat Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. lihat lah betapa merahnya wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun benar benar sudah di buat canggung seharian ia. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan menjadi sekertaris anak presdir Park. Dan lihat lah betapa dekat nya mereka tadi. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kai tidak bisa tenang dari satu jam yang lalu. Ini sudah pukul 8 malam tetapi Kyungsoo belum juga pulang. Kai terprogram bisa merasakan emosi bahkan perasaan rindu pun Kai bisa merasakannya. Sungguh robot yang sangat pintar. Rasa takut kehilangan dan rindu kepada Kyungsoo kini Kai rasakan. Sedari tadi Kai hanya mondar mandir seperti setrikaan(?)

''aku pulang…'' sensor pendengaran Kai mendengar suara Kyungsoo dipintu masuk. Dengan sigap Kai berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

''terima kasih sudah pulang dengan selamat,kau dari mana saja hmm? Aku merindukanmu,aku takut sendirian Kyungsoo'' ucap Kai sembari memeluk Kyungsoo seakan hanya Kai saja yang memiliki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan perilaku Kai terhadapnya,hanya membalas pelukan Kai.

''kau kenapa Kai ? aku sudah pulang.'' Ucap Kyungsoo.

Tubuh hangat Kai memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dalam dekapan Kai. Kai mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan mulai merangkul pingang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaku karena ulah Kai saat ini. Kai yang lebih tinggi dari pada Kyungsoo itu menatap penuh dengan kerinduan kedalam mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

'' ke-kenapa menatapku seperti i-tu Kai?''

Kai menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo untuk membenarkan pandangan Kai.

''aku ingin memandang mu lebih lama''

Dan benar saja,itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melayang. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara meraka. Satu kecupan manis telah mendarat di bibir cherry Kyungsoo.

'' aku membutuhkanmu kyung,aku menyukaimu'' kata yang tericap dari mulut Kai sontak membuat Kyungsoo tak berdaya dalam keadaan ini.

.

.

.

Snowflake1825

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

 **Cieeeee Kai ama Kyungsoo ciuman *ohok-ohok* by the way thanks banget yang udah support ff ini. Emang sih enak nya update 3 kali seminggu :'v tapi banyak kendala,termasuk belom di tulis chapter chapter sesudah ini :'v *jaaaaa author ketauan males nya :v* tapi aku bakal usahain di update setiap maljum :v. tenang kok aku udah buat chapter 5 ama 6 nya jadi tinggal di upload. Menurut kalian Bahasa di ff ini bagus gk sih kok author serasa gak percaya diri yak ama tulisan sendiri :'v suka takjub gitu sama author author terkenal yang di ffn ini :'v kok bisa yak Bahasa nya bagus gitu. Kasih pendapat kalian dong hehe** **okay pokok nya thanks bgt yang udah review** **YOUR REVIEW IS MY SPIRIT TO WRITE THIS FANFIC MMMMUAAAAHHHHH. .**


End file.
